The present invention relates to annular combustors for turbine engines.
Turbine engines, such as of the type used for aircraft, commonly utilize an annular-shaped enclosure as a combustion chamber, mounted aft of the compressor, forward of the turbine which drives the compressor, and surrounding the shaft coupling the turbine and compressor. Inlets on the forward side of the enclosure accept compressed combustion air from the compressor; fuel nozzles and igniters are provided at its outer side. An aft outlet directs the exhaust gases onto the turbine.
The combustor must be constructed to withstand extremely high temperatures.